1. Field of the Invention
Disclosed is a latching mechanism for a sliding door that includes an extendable hooking means and an edge plate having a finger pull. More specifically, an improved sliding or pocket door latching device is provided that includes a latching mechanism having a single hooking lever adapted with resilient means for engaging a strike plate. To access the sliding door from within the surrounding sliding door framework, a finger pull is fitted into the edge plate, above an aperture for receiving the hooking lever.
2. Background of the Invention
Door latches for pocket or sliding doors exist in various forms. A traditional sliding door latch comprises a device that fits into the door within an often rectangular aperture that extends inward from the edge of the door (a type of large xe2x80x9cnotchxe2x80x9d cut into the edge of the door) or by some other xe2x80x9ccustomxe2x80x9d aperture forming procedure. The difficulty with these types of sliding door lock receiving apertures is that most doors are not for use in a pocket door setting, but are configured with apertures designed to receive the standard locking mechanism found in hinged-type or hung doors. Additionally, when a door needs to be cut for receiving a locking assembly in a fashion that is not in a standard configuration, the chance of a door damaging or ruining error is significant. A standard configuration for a hung door comprises a first bore of about 2xe2x85x9 inches cut through a face of the door. A second bore of about 1xe2x80x3 enters from the edge of the door and meets the larger bore on its perimeter. An inset rectangular region is formed in the edge of the door about the second bore for holding an edge plate. The subject invention allows this type of door configuration or preparation to be utilized not only for a hung door but for a sliding or pocket door too, thereby standardizing the preparation of doors for both hinged and sliding uses.
An object of the present invention is to disclose, for use with a sliding door, an improved latching mechanism having a finger access means included in a hinged-door standardized edge plate that has means for fastening to an edge of the sliding door.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved sliding door latch that repeatedly, reliably, and securely holds a sliding door closed against a strike plate mounted in a door frame and provides an integrated handle or finger access means for accessing the door from within a containing pocket mounted in a wall.
A further object of the present invention is to disclose an improved simple latching pocket door mechanism having a finger pull that utilizes a guided single latching lever that engages with a receiving strike plate mounted in a door frame.
Still another object of the present invention is to describe an improved sliding door mechanism having a retracting finger pull pivotally secured within an end plate and utilizing a single spring associated lever and guiding means for engaging and latching with a receiving strike plate mounted in a door frame.
Disclosed is a latch assembly for mounting to a sliding door and engaging with a wall mounted strike plate that comprises a housing assembly that fits within the sliding door, an edge plate having means for affixing to an edge of the sliding door and positioning the edge plate beside the housing assembly, means associated with the housing assembly for coupling with the strike plate, wherein when coupling with the strike plate a portion of the coupling means extends through the edge plate, and a finger pull means associated with the edge plate for accessing the sliding door from within a surrounding framework. The finger pull means comprises a finger pull member having first and second ends, finger grasping means proximate the finger pull member first end, and face plate attachment means proximate the finger pull member second end.
More specifically; the subject invention comprises an elongated housing assembly having first and second ends that fits within the sliding door and a rectangular edge plate having a narrower top and bottom borders and wider side borders. The edge plate comprises means for affixing to an edge of the sliding door and positioning the rectangular edge plate proximate the housing assembly second end, an upper finger pull mounting channel, and a lower aperture for receiving a hook member. Included is a hook assembly mounted in the housing assembly for releasably hooking to the strike plate, wherein when releasably hooked with the strike plate a portion of the hook assembly extends through the lower aperture. Also comprising the subject invention is a finger pull associated with the edge plate for accessing the sliding door from within a surrounding framework. The finger pull comprises a finger pull member having first and second ends, finger grasping means at the finger pull member first end, and face plate attachment means hinged to the edge plate top border.
The hooking means comprises a hook and means for allowing a user to extend and retract the hook by using a handle. Additionally, the extension and retraction means comprises a handle attachment means, a biased arm member connected to the handle attachment means, means for coupling the biased arm member to the hook, and means for engaging, upon extension, and releasing, upon the retraction, the hook with the strike plate. Two embodiments of the coupling means are included. A first embodiment of the coupling means comprises a bracket fastened from the biased arm member to the hook, pivot means associated with the hook, and means associated with the hook and the housing for partially rotating the hook about the pivot means upon extension and retraction of the hook.
The second embodiment of the coupling means comprises an L-shaped coupler fastened from the biased arm member to the hook, pivot means associated with the hook, and means associated with the hook, the housing, and the edge plate for partially rotating the hook about the pivot means upon extension and retraction of the hook.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows, when considered in conjunction with the associated drawings.